


Allison is Joey's almost wife masterpost but this isn't Tumblr its AO3

by PracticalMelon



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PracticalMelon/pseuds/PracticalMelon
Summary: TADA first post I don't know what Im doing-- anyway basically this is Allison's POV of how she.. *cough* dies





	1. Their big day

Allison was sitting in the limousine, with her two bridesmaids across from her. It was finally the day that she had been waiting for, for the entire year; the day Allison Pendle would finally be married to her love, Joey Drew. Her dress was designed almost exactly like Alice Angel’s, sleeveless at the top, and the waist tight. Her veil came down from a halo, positioned slightly to to right side of her head She was doing her best to keep a smile on her face, but her mind kept wandering elsewhere. _Am I ready for this? What if Joey changes his mind at the last minute? What if the priest has a heart attack in the middle of the service?_ Her smile began to fade as her worries became louder in her head. Her bridesmaids saw Allison's smile begin to fade. “You will be fine” “Yeah, don't think about it too much, Joey is too nice to ever let you down.” said the one to her left. “But what if -”

The world stopped for a moment. It felt as if someone had taken a ton of bricks, and smashed it against her back. Allison felt her head slam into the seat across her as her sight faded away. She could feel her soul slipping away from her body, but the sound of sirens brought her back to reality. As she re-opened her eyes, a wave of pain came over her body. She screamed as the firefighters attempted to pull her, and the others from the burning car. She looked around as people seemed to be yelling at each other, but Allison couldn't make out the words. The only thing she could hear was a high pitch ringing in her ears. She closed her eyes and prayed for the pain to go away. 

When Allison opened her eyes again, she saw Joey and Henry leaning over her, along with many nurses. The ringing from earlier came back even louder than before as another wave of pain came over her. She yelled out in pain, then closed her eyes once more. Again, she could feel her soul drifting away from her body, and as it did, her pain seemed to go away. But again she was brought back to reality, this time by the voice of her love.

“Please keep fighting Allison.” Joey said through his tears. “I love you.”

Allison's pain was becoming the best of her. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted to end the pain. “It's too late for me now” Allison said in a whisper. Joey bent down and held her hand. “No it's not Allison, you just have to keep fighting. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please stay with me” Allison took a deep breath, but if felt like someone was stabbing her lungs as every air molecule entered them. She opened her eyes once more and said “I love you Joey” She closed her eyes once more, and gave up her fight to stay alive. Dying seemed strange to Allison. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Her memories passed by her and left in an instant. When she saw Joey, she remembered why she had wanted to be alive. _Joey. This isn't what I wanted, I want to go back, please?_

Suddenly, as if someone was listening to her plea, reality began to fade back as she heard _”And within new eyes, you are now reborn..!”_ calling to her.


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie's POV of Allison's... *cough* death

_She's taken everything from me, my voice, my fame, and now, my love. I was the one the people heard, my voice ran through their heads. People could never forget me. Until Allison came around. The second she came into the spotlight I was forgotten. But she's taken it too far. Now she has Joey too. Joey my love, how did she take you from me. I will fix it, you will see me once more. You will forget about Allison. Because I love you._

Susie woke up, and got ready for the wedding. Today was the day that Joey and Allison were going to get married. _Why did he invite me? To rub it in my face that he no longer loved me?_ She walked up to her car, hopped in and began to drive. _Allison should be crossing 5th Street in about 5 minutes, I'll be there._

Speeding down the roads, She saw the white limousine crossing the road. Grinning wildly, Susie pressed the gas pedal as far as it would go, and slammed into the side of the limousine. Next thing she remembered, was seeing the whiteness of her airbag deploying.  
————————————————  
Wally came running into the room where Joey was getting ready for his marriage. “Joey! Allison got into a car crash, come quick!” The next few minutes went in slow motion for Joey. Running out of the church, Running down to the intersection to see the now-on-fire white limousine upside down. Hearing the sirens of an ambulance fast approaching. A crowd had already formed at the scene, with people frantically attempting to pull the driver, the two bridesmaids, and Allison out of the car before the flames engulfed the whole car. 

A little ways away from the main scene, was another overturned car. Before anyone had the opportunity to rush over and see if the driver was ok, someone crawled out of the vehicle. It was Susie. “W-what… happened?” She looked dazed and confused. “Who did I- Oh no, Allison?!” The distress in her voice sounded fake, like it was rehearsed. _Yes,_ she thought. _With Allison out of the way, Joey is sure to take me back._

Joey pushed his way through the crowd, desperately wanting to see if Allison was ok. But by this point, the Ambulance had already arrived, and was quickly getting Allison into the back. A medic stayed behind to look over Susie and treat her wounds while she was waiting for another Ambulance to come. Spotting Susie sitting on the ground, he went over to investigate. “Hey Susie. You okay? They’re rushing Allison to a hospital, but I figured you could use some company while you waited. ” 

Susie looked up at Joey, feeling happy that they locked eyes. _Time to make him believe it was an accident…_ “Oh, Joey I’m so sorry! I didn’t see their car— oh gosh I ruined your marriage didn’t I—- I’m so sorry…” She buries her face in her hands, giving the impression that she had started to cry.

Sitting next to Susie, Joey put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. They may not be a couple anymore, but he would always be there for his friends. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. I’m sure she’ll be fine. Knowing her, she won’t die _that_ easily..” Joey let out a small chuckle to help lighten the mood. 

Before they knew it, a second Ambulance arrived to properly check and take anyone else to the nearest hospital. Taking that as his queue to leave, Joey bid Susie farewell and rushed to the same Hospital that Allison was at.


End file.
